


Momma's Boy 2.0

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Reddie Kid AU [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, In-Laws, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: It's Ian's birthday and they head over to Maggie and Went's.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Reddie Kid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Momma's Boy 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this series   
> xx  
> T

It only took six months after Gemma was born for Went and Maggie to move closer. They’d only lived an hour away before, but even that was too far. So now, they lived as close as Richie would let them, which was about fifteen minutes. Eddie was now thankful for this as well, as the ages of their children, seven, four, and now a year, didn’t really work out with long distances. 

It’s Labor Day and they’re late. Eddie hates being late. Even if it’s just to his In-Laws. “Gemma, baby, let’s GO!” He shouts up the stairs. He’d been in charge of the packing and food. So he had diaper bags, the games and toys, and the cooler packed and in the car, and no one was anywhere to be found. He’d then allowed himself time to dawdle, eat a popsicle as he wandered around the house grabbing himself a book to bring and Richie the tanning oil. But after that, there were still no kids. 

Eddie checks his email on his phone before storming upstairs. It’s not that big of a deal, but the closer to dinner time it got, the less time there was for photos, and today was Ian’s official birthday, it was important to get them done before the friend party tomorrow. Richie always joked with Eddie and asked if there was ever one birthday that wasn’t important. “No, they’re all important Richard! This is how we make memories!” He says, scrunching his nose. Richie had laughed at how seriously his husband was taking it, “Okay babycakes.” 

So every year they outdid it for everyone’s birthday. It made for a long year, but Eddie loved it, Richie did too, deep down, he just worried for his husband’s wellbeing. Ian is in the pack n play in the toy room, babbling away, which means it’s his older two, Gemma and Liam holding them up. There’s music, still the Frozen 2 soundtrack of course, coming from the bathroom. Eddie doesn’t know where to start with his bitching. 

Liam is half dressed, standing on the toilet lid singing into a hair brush. Richie is dancing and Gemma only has one french braid done, but at least she’s dressed, though not in her matching outfit. Richie freezes when he sees Eddie, and Gemma bounces over to him, 

“Papa! Sing with me!”   
Eddie hoists her up,   
“Baby, we can’t sing, we have to go see Grammy and Grampa.” 

Gemma wriggles her way down and Eddie nudges her towards the sink so he can finish braiding her hair. He watches Richie in the mirror as he sheepishly grabs Liam and brings him to his bedroom to get him dressed. 

It’s been hard since Eddie went back to work. Their routine was disrupted and Richie was back to watching the kids full time. He knew they’d been struggling to listen to the rules as much, Gemma had been pitting them against each other, and Richie had been feeling disheartened. The last thing Eddie wanted to do was make Richie feel bad, and he feared he’d done just that. 

Eddie ties purple bows on the bottom of the braid, and makes sure to grab a third piece of ribbon for Liam. He’s been very into hair accessories lately. Gemma refuses to change, so she’s wearing an orange dress while the rest of them are wearing purple and gray and Eddie wants to have a meltdown, because they need pictures for their September page in their annual Calendar Christmas Present. He’s sure the food’s been sitting in the car too long, and Went will have given up and started cooking already, and damn he cannot wait to crack open a Mike’s Hard Lemonade and sit in the pool. He’s got pit stains on his shirt and Richie forgot to brush his teeth, and Ian’s now screaming because he’d fallen asleep in the pack n play and didn’t want to be in the carseat and Liam’s untied his hair bow for the third time and is sniffling, and Eddie’s hungry and tired and- 

Maggie greets them at the car. She’s wearing a huge white sunhat and oversized sunglasses and she’s wearing a leopard print swimsuit coverup. She tries to open the door before Richie can even unlock the doors, “Jesus Christ,” he mutters. Eddie laughs, unlocking the doors and Maggie’s poking her head in the door, 

“Hi my angels! Oh Ian, happy birthday my sweet boy! Gem, my princess! Liam, what’s wrong honey?” 

Richie shoots Eddie a look and Eddie laughs. He laughs because he knows his husband hates it. He’s grown up with his mother his whole life, but Eddie never had that. Never had someone who loved him in the right way. He’d had the micromanaging part of having a mother, but not the nourishing part. Maggie and Went made him feel loved, and cared for, and yes it was too much, especially Maggie, but it was nice at the same time. They were family. 

Eddie grabs the bags and leaves the heavy cooler for Richie. He heads through the gate to the backyard. The Tozier’s backyard is huge with a swing set, an underground pool, a hot tub and a fire pit. Eddie had never dreamed of it. Sure, with his own kids he saw all of the hazards, and sometimes it led to panic attacks, the thought of something happening to them. But then Richie reminds him to be grateful they’re not sick, and that he can take care of them but they don’t need him to if nothing is wrong. It’s all very confusing and scary but Richie is there and his therapist, Meredith is there and Walt and Maggie are there. Which doesn’t explain why his children are naked in the pool! 

“We brought swimsuits!” He starts running toward them. 

“No running by the pool son!” Walt shouts. 

Eddie lets out a squeak, Maggie’s already undressing Ian, 

“I have swim diapers!” He jogs on the grass around the pool, to her. 

His son is safely in a swim diaper, when Richie finally strolls in, setting down the cooler. Eddie jumps up, 

“Richie,” he whines, “they don’t have their suits on!” 

Richie looks at the kids and laughs, before seeing Eddie’s distress. He gives him a hug. He’s so warm from the sun. Eddie relaxes and Richie kisses his head, 

“Just relax. Mom’s got them, baby.” 

Eddie always starts out up tight, mainly because he’s at work when Richie sets up the playdates, and brings them to the birthday parties, so he’s not used to other people watching his kids. But they’re safe, there’s a separator in the pool that divides the shallow from the deep and Liam has his life jacket on, and Gemma has water wings. Richie yanks his shirt over his head and leans into the cooler to grab out a hard lemonade. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens it with his bottle opener before handing in to Eddie. Eddie stares at the freckles and hair on his back as he bends over to grab himself a beer. He cracks his open before walking over to his mom, where she’s sitting on the stairs of the pool, playing with Ian. He gives her a side hug and a kiss on the head, before he goes to greet his pops. Eddie hears them greeting each other in accents. 

Eddie all but downs the drink in his hand, and by the time Richie is walking over, he’s holding another one out to be opened. Richie sits next to him, body pressing against his. He’s sweaty. It’s gross. 

“How are you doing my love?” 

Eddie nods, and takes a sip of his drink, 

“Everyone’s having fun.” 

Richie nods, maneuvering Eddie so he can lay down on the sun chair, even though if Eddie stays in this position, he’ll be blocking Richie’s sun but he doesn’t complain. 

“Except you, Eds. Relax. We’re supposed to be celebrating,” he says softly. 

Eddie’s chest tightens. It’s times like this especially that he wishes he could calm down. It’s embarrassing. Eddie wouldn’t let Richie tell his parents what Eddie’s mom did to him, for fear of judgement, so it always feels kind of awkward. To Eddie at least. Why he preens a little too hard for Maggie’s approval. Which is why he appreciated keeping himself cooped up with his kids and no one else around. No one to perform for. Because Richie knows he’s a good dad. 

Eddie gets a little tipsy, assuming by relax, Richie meant, with him, so imagine his shock when his husband slips out from underneath him on the sunchair and cannonballs into the pool. Walt is lighting a fire in the pit and Maggie goes into the house to fix the food he assumes. He should go help her. But then Gemma squeals and Richie dunks her underwater. It’s entertaining. 

Eddie met Richie at one of his shows, the jokes were a bit more crass than he’d been willing to let the group of coworkers he’d gone out with, know he thought was funny. But when he saw the comedian at the bar,. Alone, he’d gone up to see him. Richie’s everything made up for the fact he was a terrible boyfriend. Forgetting anniversaries and dates, crude pick up lines. He traveled so much that Eddie started to feel like a constant one night stand. Richie’d be around for the sex but suddenly gone in the morning. He loved Richie, but it sucked. Eventually he’d given Richie an ultimatum. Although he was two years older than Richie, he was 29, and that was old enough that he needed to get his shit together. He knew Richie loved what he did and he made good money, and Eddie wasn’t worth all that. But Richie thought he was. That was the night Eddie told Richie about his mom. That was the night Richie proposed. 

They get married in an elaborate ceremony in Paris, with their closest friends and Richie’s parents. They’d paid for everything. Eddie asks, one night after calling Richie ‘daddy’ for the first time, if he’d ever want to have kids. They go to a surrogacy clinic the following week. Raising Gemma was one of the hardest things they’d ever had to do, but after she made it out of her terrible twos, they were contacting Sierra, their surrogate again. 

Eddie really loved Richie. He’d gotten so lucky. He’d never thought that someone who publicly talked about getting his asshole waxed would be a stay at home dad. But Richie had something that Eddie could never explain. Most times, if he raised his eyebrows, their kids would stop the undesirable behavior. He never got tired of kid music or waking up with the baby or having to relearn basic math with Gemma. He was the most beautiful person he knew. And that's saying a lot from someone who still made fart noises. (And not just when the kids were around.) 

Eventually Eddie realizes he’s a bit too tipsy and sits up, tugging his shirt on. He pads up to the porch and lets himself in the screen door. The gust of air hits him in the face and he shivers. Maggie is singing to herself and setting up the food on the table. Eddie’s head is spinning. 

“How can I help?” he asks, hoping he’s not slurring. 

She turns around and laughs, 

“Sweetie, you look sloshed. Sit, sit, I’ll get you some food.” She pulls out the barstool and he sits down. She makes him two ham and cheese sliders and puts them on a paper plate, passing it to him. “Soak up the alcohol.” 

She busies around, and he can see she’s making the kid’s plates. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong? It’s Ian’s birthday honey, you’re surrounded by family. You’re not having a good time?” 

Eddie wolfs down the food and takes the opportunity to walk around the table and make himself a real plate. Richie’ll kill him, he usually lets him eat first, but Eddie deserves it. He scoops himself some potato salad, 

“I never had any gatherings as a child. It was just my mom and I, so I think I get social anxiety or something.” 

Maggie clucks her tongue, 

“Well I don’t want you to ever feel that way around us. Where’s your mother now?”   
“We don’t talk.” 

Maggie hums. 

“When I was younger she, she made me think I was sick.” 

Maggie nods. Eddie shoves a bite of food in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry that happened honey, I can’t imagine. But I’m so glad God blessed me with another son. You are a son to me Eddie. Went too. And you’re welcome anytime, even just you if you want to talk or anything.” 

“Thanks Maggie, I appreciate it.” 

“Of course honey. I’ll send Richie in. I can feed the kids.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Let me take care of my grandbabies! You relax.” 

There’s that word again, relax. 

Richie comes in and gives him a concerned look, 

“You’re looking about 10% less hot than usual, so what’s wrong?” 

“Can I have a kiss?” 

Richie leans over immediately and pecks Eddie, 

“Talk.” 

“I told your mom about my mom.”   
Richie lets out a low whistle,   
“Damn babe. You wanna talk about it?” 

Eddie shakes his head and smiles, 

“No. I think I’m going to be more comfortable here from now on.” 

Richie walks around the bar with his full plate, 

“Want to go outside with the kids?” 

Eddie shakes his head, 

“No. Sit by me, I think they’ve got it.” 

Richie grins, 

“Sweet.” 

Eddie’s right, he does get more comfortable with Maggie, and it’s not but a couple months later, when they’re supposed to go to the Tozier’s for dinner and Eddie finally decides to give in and call Maggie. 

“Hey Maggie, yeah, we’re not going to be able to come.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Oh yes, Liam’s just not feeling good and Gemma’s in a time out and I haven’t even started the sides yet, so,” 

“Oh that’s okay. How about we just come over? The ham is done and the mac and cheese, and I made that coconut cake for you. We don’t mind the kids when things come up. We still wanna see you guys. Eddie, come on, it’s your birthday hun.”   
Eddie nods, 

“Yeah, okay. That’s fine.” 

“We’ll see you soon.” 

It’s silent for a second, 

“Thanks Mom.” 

He can hear the smile over the phone, 

“Of course honey, I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mom.”


End file.
